Higoro no Naruto
by Naruto Lucifer
Summary: Naruto, yang dilupakan, dibuang oleh desa dan keluarganya kembali lagi setelah 3 tahun menghilang, kembali dengan kekuatan yang mengerikan untuk mencapai tujuannya dan menepati janjinya, menjadi Raja didunia era Shinobi. OC/OOC/GodlikeNaru/NaruHarem.
1. Chapter 1

Sebenarnya aku malas buat fic lagi, tapi karena ini hasil kerjasama ku dan teman ku maka aku rilis saja

.

**Disclamer: Naruto hanya punya Masashi Khisimoto.**

**Naruto: Higoro no Naruto**

**Genere: Adventure, Fantasy, Romance**

**Raiting: M**

**Pairing: Naruto X ?**

**Warning: Gaje, abal, Typo, OOC, semi One Piece.**

.

_Summary: Naruto seorang anak dari Yondaime Hokage dibuang begitu saja oleh keluarganya karena tidak memiliki cakra dalam tubuhnya._

.

Chapter 1: Kekuatan buah Iblis

.

Disebuah daerah hutan lebat di pinggir pantai pulai tak berpenghuni terdapat sosok anak kecil berambut kuning jabrik, bermata saffir dan memakai kaus putih yang terdapat lambang pusaran dibelakang bajunya.

Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto nama sosok itu sekaligus anak dari Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki yang merupakan Yondaime Hokage, dan adik dari Menma dan Naruko.

Naruto dibuang oleh kedua orang tuanya karena tidak mempunyai cakra dalam tubuhnya, selain itu kedua orang tuanya tidak pernah menganggapnya, karena Menma dan Naruko adalah Jinchuriki dari Yin dan Yang sosok Kyubi.

Mungkin mereka mengabaikan, dan pilh kasih itu tidak masalah buat Naruto, tapi sekarang ia dibuang, dibuang oleh kedua orang tuanya karena ia tidak mempunya cakra. Tapi walaupun tidak mempunyai cakra disalah satu prodogy, master Kenjutsu dan master Taijutsu, apa itu semua kurang? ditambah ia lulus dari Akademi bersama Menma dan Naruko yang merupakan kakaknya, dan orang lebih dulu masuk Akademi dari pada Naruto.

Naruto mungkin beruntung yang mengawasi ujian Geninnya adalah Iruka, jadi ia tidak perlu memakai cakra, karena Iruka juga tahu kalau Naruto tidak mempunyai cakra, jadi ujiannya diringankan.

Soal ngomong Naruto dibuang, ya Naruto dibuang disebuah pulau tak berpenghuni dan disini lah dia sekarang, dipinggir pantai pulau tak berpenghuni yang dikelilingi hutan rimba, dan tanaman-tanaman liar.

Naruto tahu mungkin ia terlalu baik kepada saudara-saudaranya, tapi sekarang ia tidak akan bersikap begitu, dia harus kuat dan melawan mereka walaupun sang Yondaime Hokage sendiri yang turun tangan dia harus tetap melawan.

.

Naruto memandangi langit yang sudah malam, dan bulan purnama ada dipuncaknya. Perlahan-lahan mata saffirnya menutup dan merasakan belaian angin yang menerpa wajah rupawannya.

Setiap hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya terasa nikmat bagi Naruto. Perlahan-lahan ia kembali membuka matanya dan menyeringai.

Sudah diputuskan ia akan menetap disini 3 tahun, mungkin sekarang umurnya baru 11 tahun, dan hanya berbeda 2 tahun dari kedua kakaknya, tapi jangan salah sangka dulu, diumurnya yang 11 tahun ia mampu mengimbangi kedua kakaknya yang menggunakan cakra, bagaimana jika ia mempunya cakra, pasti dia bisa mengimbangi ayahnya sendiri.

.

_(1 bulan kemudian)_

Disebuah pulau tak berpenghuni terlihat sosok Naruto yang kini tengah menatap sebuah tanaman, tidak lebih tepatnya buah berbentuk aneh berwarna orange dengan pola api, dan satunya lagi buah aneh berwarna biru.

"Ini buah apa ya, setahu ku ini tidak ada di buku tentang buah yang aku makan" batin Naruto bingung melihat dua buah aneh yang ada dikedua tangannya. Mungkin bukan hanya Naruto, tapi semua orang pasti akan bingung melihat dua buah yang ada dikedua tangannya.

"Ah aku sangat lapar, tapi hari ini tidak mendapat ikan, sialnya aku" guman Naruto kesal. Naruto merebahkan dirinya diatas pasir pantai, dan menatap sang rembulan yang ada dipuncaknya. Naruto memejamkan matanya, dan merasakan semilir angin menerpa wajahnyanya. Poni yang menutupi dahinya bergerak, kekiri kekanan sesuai irama angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Sebuah pikiran terlintas di benak Naruto, entah itu baik atau tidak ia tidak peduli, karena hidup seperti catur, yang sedang dimainkan oleh Tuhan dan Shinigami, kalau salah satu bidak termakan, maka orang yang ada didunia pasti akan mati.

Naruto membuka matanya dan menampakan mata biru saffir yang terlihat gelap, yang jika lihat lebih dalam maka ada sebuah hasrat dendam kepada seseorang. Tangan kecil aruto perlahan bergerak dan mengambil dua buah aneh yang ada sisanya.

"Dari pada aku mati kelaparan, lebih aku makan buah ini, siapa tahu buah ini menyimgan kekutan yang besar" gumam Naruto, yang tanga pikir panjang memakan dua buah yang ada tangannya.

Naruto benar-benar ingin muntah memakan dua buah yang rasanya seperti kotoran kuping. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto melahap dua buah itu dengan cepat hingga tidak tersisa.

"Rasanya benar-benar tidak enak" guman Naruto seperti orang muntah. Naruto bangkit dari duduk dan berniat pergi tapi ia tahan ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam tubuhnya. Sebuah kekuatan yang tidak ia ketahui mengalir dalam tubuhnya secara keseluruhan.

"Kekuatan apa ini?" guman Naruto sedikit panik merasakan badannya seperti terbakar api, dan disengat listrik secara bersamaan. Dengan perlahan-lahan Naruto mulai terbiasa, tidak lebih tepatnya tidak merasakan panas api dan sengatan listrik didalam tubuhnya.

Naruto menyeringai penuh kemenangan ketika merasakan dua kekuatan yang amat dasyat mengalir didalam tubuhnya.

"Akhirnya aku mendapat kekuatan, aku akan membalas kalian Konoha"

.

_(1 bulan kemudian)_

1 bulan telah berlalu semenjak Naruto memakan dua buah aneh yang ia ketahui mempunyai kekuatan Api dan Petir, selain itu setiap kali terkena serangan maka tubuh yang diserangnya akan berubah menjadi api yang diselimuti petir.

Selain menemukan dua buah aneh, Naruto juga menemukan sebuah pedang tipis yang berwarna hitam. Memang bentuknya tipis, tapi jangan kira pedang itu enteng, pedang itu memiliki berat lebih dari 500 kg. Tapi yang membuat Naruto tertarik bukan berat pedangnya, melainkan bahan yang digunakan, bahan yang digunakan bukan sekedar lepempengan biasa, lepengan yang digunakan untuk membuat pedang itu adalah lempengan naga, tidak lebih tepatnya permata naga, dan kekuatan pedang itu sangat mengagumkan, sekali dia ayunan pedang menggunakan kekuatannya, maka tercipta gelombang berwarna biru kemerah-merahan, yang bahkan dapat memotong sebuah gunung es.

Tapi selain itu, pedang itu sangat sulit dikendalikan, pedang itu seperti sebuah kutukan, karena pernah sewaktu Naruto mengunakan pedang itu, pedang itu menyerang dirinya, dan lebih anehnya gelombang dari pedang itu tidak menembus tubuhnya, dan malah melukai tubuhnya.

Naruto yakin kalau pedang itu mempunyai sebuah kekuatan luar biasa hingga bisa menyentuh tubuhnya yang bagaikan hantu api. Mulai sekarang Naruto berniat melatih instingnya untuk membaca gerakan lawan, karena bisa saja sewaktu-waktu ada seseorang yang menyerangnya memakai batu laut, dan membuatnya kewalahan karena batu laut adalah kelemahan utamanya.

.

_(3 tahun kemudian)_

Sosok pemuda berambut pirang jabrik, memakai sebuah kaus oblong berwarna putih yang mirip seperti kain pel, dan celana pendek yang terdapat banyak robekan disana-sini.

Naruto, Naruto Namikaze nama sosok pemuda yang seperti gembel itu, tapi memiliki paras yang tampan, dan terkesan dingin kepada orang lain.

Naruto telah menyelesaikan latihannya selama 3 tahun dipulau tak berpenghuni ini. Selama 3 tahun, ia melatih teknik api berlapis petirnya, selain itu Naruto juga melatih skil berpedangnya, namun ada yang lain yang ia pelajari, Haki.

Ia mempelajari Haki dari sebuah bangunan-bangunan tua yang berada dipulau ini, selain itu pulau ini juga memberi informasi tentang buah aneh yang ia makan 3 tahun yang lalu, begitu juga dengan pedang yang ia temukan.

Naruto tidak tahu, apa pulau ini ada di peta dunia ninja atau tidak, tapi ia asumsikan pulau ini tidak ada dalam peta dunia ninja, atau dapat dikatakan hanya seseorang yang mempunyai **Hashuko Haki **saja lah yang bisa masuk kesini.

Naruto mendapat asumsi itu karena dipulai ini sama sekali tidak ada informasi dunia ninja, yang ada mengenai buah aneh, atau buah iblis, dan Haki.

Awalnya Naruto terkejut saat dia tahu dia memakan buah iblis ditambah buah iblis yang Naruto yang makan bertipe logia yang cukup kuat, Mera Mera no Mi dan Goro Goro no Mi.

Selain itu pedang yang Naruto temukan adalah pedang yang dapat dialirkan kekuatan buah iblis, dan menjadikannya pedang yang sangat mematikan, Kuro Kutetsu, itu lah nama yang diberikan Naruto untuk pedang kutukannya.

.

Naruto kini tengah berdiri didepan sebuah peti bermarwarna hitam dengan bentuk kubus. Tanpa buang waktu ia membuka peti itu, dan menampilkan sepasang pakaian yang cukup bagus. Sebuah kaus hitam, dilapisi jaket berwarna biru tua, celana panjang hitam, dan sepatu bots berwarna hitam.

Ia segera melepas pakaian yang ia gunakan, dan segera memakai pakaian yang terdatap didalam peti kubus dengan warna hitam yang ada didepannya.

.

Disebuah lautan, terdapat sebuah kapal kecil yang mengapung diatas permukaan air laut, yang membawa sesosok manusia berambut pirang memakai jaket biru dongker bertudung, dan membawa sebuah pedang tipis berwarna hitam dipunggungnya.

Sosok itu adalah Naruto, orang yang tengah duduk diatas kapal kecil yang mengapung dipermukaan air laut. Pandangan Naruto tidak henti-hentinya memandang sebuah pulau yang akan ia labuhi, untuk selamanya.

Pulau yang Naruto pandangi adalah sebuah pulau tempat beradanya 5 negara besar, termasuk desa-desa terbunyi, salah satu tempat yang akan Naruto hancurkan, Konohagakure.

Perlahan-lahan Naruto berdiri dari duduknya, dan memandang datar pulau yang tinggal 5 km ada didepannya. Petir-petir biru mulai memenuhi tubuh Naruto, dan mengelilingi secara acak.

[Goro Mode: Ido]

Seketika tubuh Naruto langsung menghilang dengan petir biru yang mengarah langit, dan meninggalkan kapal kecil yang kosong tanpa penghuninya.

.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat pendek, memakai kaus berwarna abu-abu, memakai celana pendek sepaha dengan warna abu-abu, dan memakai sepatu shinobi berwarna abu-abu, dengan kain berwarna merah yang melingkar seperti perban diatas sepatu shinobinya, sedang terpojok oleh tiga ninja yang memakai hittai dari desa Kirigakure.

Dapat dilihat dari ekspresi yang ditampilkan sang gadis ia sedang kelelahan karena pertarungan dengan 3 ninja Kirigakure yang mengepung dirinya.

"Heh akhirnya kau terpojok juga gadis manis" tutur salah satu ninja Kirigakure yang ada didepannya, yang mempunyai badan besar.

"Sebelum kita bunuh bagaimana kalau kita pakai dulu saja, sepertinya nikmat vagina gadis berambut pirang" usul salah satu ninja Kirigakure, yang mempunyai badan kurus.

"Sepertinya boleh juga tuh" kata salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki badan atletis, dan sepertinya dia ketuanya dari 3 ninja Kirigakure yang ada dihadapan gadis pirang yang sedang terpojok itu.

Sang gadis mulai ketakutan saat sang salah satu dari mereka mendekatinya, yang mempunyai badan gemuk.

"Jangan mendekat" bentak sang gadis dengan nada ketakutan.

"Hahaha per-AAKGGHH"

Semua ningja Kirigakure termasuk sang gadis sangat terkejut. Sebuah aliran listrik yang membentuk seperti sebuah pedang tapi kecil yang sukses membuat kepala ninja Kirigakure berbadan besar menjadi berlubang, tepat diotaknya.

"KELUAR KAU KAPARAT" teriak sang ketua ninja Kirigakure dengan emosi yang memuncak.

"Tidak usah teriak pak tua" ucap seseorang yang duduk diatas pohon dengan sangat santai. Mereka semua, termasuk sang gadis melihat keasal suara, dan mereka melihat sang tokoh utama kita, Naruto Uzumaki, yang sedang memakan apel merah.

"TURUN KAU KAPARAT" teriak sang ketua dengan emosi yang sangat memuncak, tapi berbeda dengan sang gadis yang menatap Naruto dengan pandangan was-was.

"Aku tidak merasakan cakranya, tapi kenpa ia bisa menggunakan Raiton" batin sang gadis yang menatap Naruto was-was.

"Kau meminta ku turun?" ucap Naruto santai. "Baiklah" lanjutnya, yang langsung turun dari pohon tempat ia duduk.

TAP

Dengan sempurna Naruto mendarat di tanah, dan melemparkan apel yang hanya tinggal tulangnya saja.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto santai, yang memasukan salah satu tangannya ke kantung celananya.

"MEMBUNUH MU KAPARAT" teriak salah satu ninja Kirigakure dengan emosi, yang berlari kearah Naruto, dengan mengayunkan kunainya.

Ninja Kirigakure beserta gadis yang ada dibelakan Naruto membulatkan matanya tidak percaya saat Naruto berhasil menghindar, dengan memiringkan kepalanya, padahal jarak antara kunai dan wajahnya tinggal 1cm lagi, tapi ia dapat menghindarinya, tentu saja mereka tidak percaya.

"Terlalu lambat" guman Naruto, yang mengarahkan tinjunya berlapis api.

[Mera mode: Hiken]

DUAARR

Gadis dibelakang Naruto benar-benar terkejut, api ditangan Naruto yang hanya sebesar kepalan tangan, tapi saat mengenai target terjadi gelombang api yang cukup besar, itu terlihat mustahil, tapi ini benar-benar nyata, tepat ada didepannya, bahkan membuat kepala sang korban hangus terbakar dalam waktu kurang dari 30 detik.

"Benar-benar sulit dipercaya" guman sang gadis yang menatap kagum, dan tidak percaya akan serangan Naruto yang membuat gelombang api cukup besar dalam sekali pukul bahkan tanpa tinju yang kuat.

"Sekarang hanya tinggal kau" ucap Naruto menatap datar sosok ninja Kirigakure yang ketakutan, bahkan sangat ketakutan.

"Tolong ampuni aku" mohon ninja Kirigakure ketakutan, hingga celana yang dipakai basah karena Urinenya.

"Mengampuni mu?" ucap Naruto datar, dengan menunjuk kaki lawannya dengan jari telunjuknya. "Sepertinya tidak bisa ninja-san"

[Goro Mode: 100 volt: Tsurugi]

CRAZZ!

"AAKGGHH" lawan Naruto berteriak dengan keras, saat Naruto menembakan aliran listrik membentuk pedang kekaki lawannya.

Naruto memandang datar sosok lawannya yang berusaha pergi dari dirinya walaupun dengan satu kaki.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari, saluran cakra yang ada di kaki kiru telah ku hancurkan, jadi sekeras apapun kau berlari kau tidak akan bisa sampai desa mu untuk meminta pertolongan" ucap Naruto datar.

"Serangannya sangat cepat bahkan tidak bisa dilihat dan mengenai target dengan sempurna, orang yang sangat hebat" guman gadis dibelakan Naruto.

"Kau tersiksa ya dengan satu kaki?" ucap Naruto datar, dan mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke kaki kanan lawannya. "Bagaimana bila seimbang seperti ini" lanjutnya.

[Goro Mode: 100 volt: Tsurugi]

CRAZ!

"AAKKGGHH"

Seragan kedua Naruto sama seperti serangan pertama yang mengenai target dengan sempurna, dan menghancurkan aliran cakra dikaki kanan lawannya.

"Apa itu sudah cukup?" ucap Naruto datar. "Sepertinya belum" tambahnya, yang mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke kepala lawannya "Kau akan segera menemui teman-teman mu di Neraka"

[Goro Mode: 100 volt: Tsurugi]

CRAZ!

Serangan terakhir Naruto mengenai target dengan sempurna dikepala lawannya, hingga kepala lawannya bolong dan tidak berteriak kesakitan.

"Sudah selesai" gumannya membalik arah, dan menatap sosok gadis yang memasang kuda-kuda bertarung dengan kunai ditangan kiri dan kanannya.

"Tenang saja nona aku tidak akan melukai mu" Naruto terus berjalan mendekati gadis pirang yang gemetaran karena ketakutan.

"Jangan mendekat" gadis pirang mundur perlangkah setiap Naruto memajukan langkahnya.

BRUK

Sang gadis sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi, tubuhnya tetabrak pohon, kakinya menjadi lemas, pandangannya semakin gemetar ketakutan.

"Jangan mendekat" sang gadis sudah benar-benar ketakutan, saat Naruto hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi sampai ketempatnya.

"Aku tidak ak-AWAS"

BRAK!

Sang gadis membulatkan matanya tidak percaya pada pemuda yang belum ia kenal menolongnya dari pohon tumbang yang ada dibelakangnya dengan cara memuluknya, dan menjatuhkannya kesisi kiri pohon, tapi sang pemuda pirang tertiban pohon yang tumbang.

Dilihat dengan seksama, posisi mereka saat ini benar-benar romantis, dengan Naruto diatas dan sang gadis dibawah. Kalau dilihat dalam-dalam dari ekspresi tidak percaya sang gadis, terdapat rona merah dikedua pipi putihnya walaupun sangat tipis.

"Apa kau tak apa?" tanya Naruto kawatir, dan memandang sang gadis dalam-dalam dengan matanya yang bagaikan biru samudra.

"Ehem" jawab sang gadis malu-malu dengan menganggukan kepalanya, serta rona merah yang semakin jelas terlihat.

"Yokata kau baik-baik saja" balas Naruto dengan senyum menawannya, dan sedetik kemudian tubuhnya melemas dan hilang kesadaran.

.

Perlahan-lahan tapi pasti Naruto membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah sang gadis ia tolong dengan ekspresi kawatir.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sang gadis datar, walaupun datar, Naruto tahu kalau sang gadis menghawatirkan dirinya.

"Ya aku baik-baik saja, emm"

"Samui" potong sang gadis, dengan memperkenalkan dirinya yang bernama Samui.

"Ya aku baik-baik saja Samui" balas Naruto tersenyum. Naruto bangkit dari tidurannya dipangkuan Samui dan segera duduk. "Arigato telah menolong ku" ucap Naruto menyengir lima jari.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu, ehm eto"

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, kau boleh memanggik ku Naruto" potong Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ya arigato Naruto-kun" balas Samui tersenyum manis, yang jarang ia tunjukan pada orang lain, bahkan hampir tidak pernah.

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

.

Apa Naruto terlalu Godlike? sepertinya begitu karena musuh Naruto banyak, mungkin hampir seluruh orang didunia shinobi, kecuali yang akan menjadi teman Naruto.

Aku beritahu, Fic ini tidak sama seperti Naruto milik Masashi Khisimoto, jadi kalau ada yang berbeda mohon dimaklumi.

.

Profil Naruto:

Nama: Naruto Uzumaki

Umur: 14 tahun

Asal desa: Konohagakure

Elemen: -

Kekuatan: Mera Mera no Mi [Mera Mode], Goro Goro no Mi [Goro Mode], Higoro [Higoro Mode], Kenbunshoku Haki, Busoshoku Haki, dan Haoshoku Haki.

Keahlian: Itoryu [aliran satu pedang], dan Taijutsu.

Senjata: Kuro kutetsu [Kutukan kegelapan]

Harga kepala: Belum ada.

.

Profil Samui

Nama: Samui

Umur: 16 tahun

Asal desa: Kumogakure

Elemen: Petir

Kekuatan: Kenbunshoku Haki, dan Busoshoku Haki (Setelah belajar dari Naruto).

Senjata: Belum diketahui.

.

Mun'aizu no Naruto: Sabtu

Dark Bring Master: Selasa

.

Mohon Review

.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebenarnya aku malas buat fic lagi, tapi karena ini hasil kerjasama ku dan teman ku maka aku rilis saja

.

**Disclamer: Naruto hanya punya Masashi Khisimoto.**

**Naruto: Higoro no Naruto**

**Genere: Adventure, Fantasy, Romance**

**Raiting: M**

**Pairing: Naruto X ?**

**Warning: Gaje, abal, Typo, OOC, semi One Piece.**

.

_Summary: Naruto seorang anak dari Yondaime Hokage dibuang begitu saja oleh keluarganya karena tidak memiliki cakra dalam tubuhnya._

.

[Opening 1: Innocence - Eir Aoi]

Chapter 2: Buronan baru dengan harga tinggi, 20.000.000 Berry.

.

Sudah sebulan Naruto bersama Samui, sudah sebulan Naruto memulai petualangannya dengan Samui, dan sudah sebulan Naruto mengajari 2 Haki yang ada disetiap manusia pada Samui.

Waktu sebulan ini sangat kurang bagi Samui, dalam sebulan ini Samui hanya dapat menguasi Kenbunshoku Haki, dan itu pun belum sempurna. Tapi ia berterimakasih pada desanya yang telah membuangnya dan 3 ninja Kirigakure yang menyerangnya. Seandainya ia tidak tepojok oleh 3 ninja Kirigakure waktu itu pasti ia tidak akan bertemu Naruto.

Dalam waktu satu bulan ini Naruto telah menghabisi lebih dari 10 musuh yang memiliki harga kepala diatas 10.000 Berry itu adalah sebuah prestari yang fantastis buat Samui, 100.000.000 Berry dalam waktu satu bulan ini, itu terlihat mustahil bagi para ninja biasa, tapi itu lah kenyataanya.

Tapi dibalik sifatnya yang kejam pada musuh dan tenang ia ternyata mempunyai sifat malas, bahkan sangat malas bagi Samui. Ya karena pernah waktu Samui sedang belajar Kenbunshoku Haki, untuk melatih indra keenamnya, Naruto tertidur dibawah pohon, dan membeiarkan dirinya dikejar-kejar hewan buas didalam hutan.

"Hah" Samui menghela nafas mengingat itu semua, mengingat kemalasan patnernya. Samui melirik jam tangan yang ia kenakan, sudah pukul 17.08, seharusnya Naruto telah pulang 8 menit yang lalu dari berburu hewan atau para ninja yang mempunya harga kepala tinggi.

"Lebih baik aku kedapur menyiapkan makan malam" Samui berdiri dari tempatnya, dan berniat kedapur, tapi ia urungkan ketika melihat sebuah poster jatuh dari koran. Matanya membulat sepurna, melihat orang yang ada di poster, Naruto, orang yang tengah tersenyum lima jari didalam poster memiliki harga 20.000.000 Berry, itu angka yang cukup tinggi. Dirinya yakin sebentar lagi pasti banyak yang mencoba memburu Naruto yang harga kepalanya sama seperti dua ninja pelarian Konoha, Sasuke dan Hinata.

Samui benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan pemerintah dunia, mengapa seseorang yang memburu kriminal harus diberi harga diatas kepalanya. Seandainya ia sekuat Naruto pasti ia akan protes pada pemerintah dunia, tapi sekarang ia sekuat apa, melawan Naruto saja tidak mungkin menang, apa lagi pemerintah dunia yang dikuasai Hiruzen Sarutobi, seseorang yang kekuatannya mungkin setara dengan Dewa.

"Tadaima" dengan buru-buru Samui menyembunyikan koran dan poster Naruto dibawah laci.

"Okaeri Naruto-kun" Samui membalas salam Naruto, setelah menyembunyikan koran hari ini dan poster dirinya.

"Kau lama sekali balasnya, kau ini sedang apa?" Naruto masuk kedalam rumah mereka, dengan menaruh sepatu bootsnya diranjang sepatu, dan menyantelkan jaket biru dongkernya disebelah pintu masuk, yang terdapat tempat cantelan pakaian.

"Ah tidak, tidak, aku habis dari mandi, iya dari kamar mandi" Samui menjawab dengan gugup, dan ekspresi seperti anak-anak ketahuan bohong dari ibunya.

"Kau tahu ekspresi mu itu mencurigakan" ucap Naruto tenang yang melewati tempat Samui berdiri. "Kau masak apa?" tanya Naruto memberhentikan langkahnya.

Samui pucat pasi, dari tadi ia tidak masak apapun karena sibuk memikiran pemuda yang saat ini menjadi lawan bicara.

"Gomen Naruto-kun, a-a-aku belum memasak apapun" Naruto menghela nafas pelan, mendengar jawaban dari gadis pirang yang gugup.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali, kau tidak usah takut dengan ku" Naruto membalik badannya, menatap Samui tajam, seakan minta penjelasan.

"Tidak, tidak bukan begitu..."

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan setelah aku pergi?" tanya Naruto, memotong perkataan Samui. Samui tidak bisa menjawab, dia hanya menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "Jawab aku Samui" desak Naruto.

"Emm, eto, aku memikirkan mu" Samui menjawab dengan gugup, bagaimana pun ia memang menyukai pemuda dihadapannya walaupun ia lebih tua, ia juga bingung kenapa ia menyukai pemuda dihadapannya, mungkin karena ia sering ditolong, bukan sering selalu, pemuda dihadapannya selalu menolongnya ketika ia dalam masalah.

"Hah, sudah kubilang aku ini kuat, jadi kau tidak perlu menghawatirkan aku" terlalu bodoh atau polos Samui tidak tahu, yang jelas Samui bernafas lega, ternyata Naruto tidak menyadari perasaannya pada Naruto.

"Y-ya aku tahu" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, tanda kalau ia bingung, kenapa Samui memikirannya kalau Samui sendiri tahu kalau dirinya kuat, dan juga kenapa setiap ia menatap mata Samui, Samui selalu menundukan kepalanya.

"Lalu untu apa kau memikirkan ku?" tanya Naruto bingung. Wajah Samui yang putih bersih, merona hebat, dan itu jelas dilihat lawan bicaranya. "Kau sakit?" Naruto menempelkan tangannya di dahi Samui yang tertutup poni pirangnya. "Tidak panas, tapi kok wajah mu memerah?" Naruto benar-benar tak habis pikir, wajahnya memerah tapi tidak panas, itu sungguh aneh bagi Naruto yang polos.

"Ah tidak, aku tidak sakit" Samui berlari kecil kearah dapur. "Tunggu di meja makan, aku akan menyiapkan makanan kesukaan mu" Samui berteriak dari dapur, sedanpkan Naruto hanya mengangguk saja, dan jalan ke meja makan.

.

(Ruang rapat pemerintah dunia)

Disebuah ruangan yang cukup luas terdapat 7 orang ninja yang duduk secara melingkar, dan 1 orang yang duduk dengan dikawal 5 orang ninja.

Kakashi Hatake, Itachi Uchiha, Sabaku Gaara, Mikoto Uchiha, Darui, Ao, dan Orochimaru, mereka bertujuh adalah Shicibukai, seseorang yang menjual kekuatannya pada pemerintah dunia.

Sedangkan 1 orang yang duduk dengan dikawal 5 orang adalah Hiruzen Sarutobi, seseorang yang memimpin pemerintah dunia, dan dikawal 5 orang, yang merupakan Kage dari desa masing-masimwg.

Yondaime Hokage, Yondaime Kazekage, Sandaime Tsuchikage, Godaime Mizukage, dan Yondaime Raikage, mereka adalah 5 orang Kage dari 5 negara besar, sekaligus pelindung pemerintah dunia.

"Ini sudah pertemuan yang ketujuh dalam sebulan ini, apa Hiruzen-sama akan membecirakan bocah itu lagi?" tanya Yondaime Raikage, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Shichibukai.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tahu, Raikage-kun" balas Hiruzen tenang. Hiruzen memejamkan matanya sejenak, dan membukanya kembali. "Dengan pertemuan kali ini, saya sebagai pemimpin pemerintah dunia, menyatakan Naruto Uzumaki, sebagai orang yang berbahaya untuk pemerintah dunia"

.

(Ditempat Naruto)

Naruto bersama Samui, sedang melakukan kegiatan mereka tanpa suara. Suara jangkrik terus terdengar sepanjang waktu didekat rumah mereka yang dikelilingi pohon-pohon rimba.

"Neh Naruto-kun, hari ini siapa yang serahkan kepada para hunter?" tanya Samui tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, dari tempat cucian piring.

"Tidak ada" jawab Naruto yang matanya tetap terpaku pada koran yang ia baca. Entah datang angin kencang dari mana jendela rumah mereka dengan kerasnya.

"Biar aku yang menutupnya" Naruto melipat koran yang ia baca, dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan makan yang masih berada Samui didalamnya sedang mencuci piring.

"Hati-hati Naruto-kun" Samui membalas tanpa menoleh kebelakang, dan tetap melakukan kegiatannya, mencuci piring.

"Ya ini hanya menutup jendela jadi tak usah kau kawatirkan" Naruto terus berjalan ke jendela rumah mereka yang terbuka dengan keras. Bukannya menutup jendela, Naruto malah meloncat keluar dari jendela.

"Tunjukan diri mu" Naruto tetap menatap hutan didepannya tanpa menoleh kekiri atau kekanan.

"Kau lengah" orang yang mencoba menyerang Naruto dengan kunai membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, Naruto berhasil menghindari serangannya yang hanya tinggal 1cm lagi.

"Kau lambat"

BUAKH!

Naruto memukul telak perut lawannya hingga terpental kesebuah pohon besar yang langsung tumbang.

"Cih, ini masih pemanasan Naruto Uzumaki" lawan Naruto maju lagi dan menyerang Naruto dengan Taijutsu tingkat menengah, tapi semua serangannya bisa dihindari Naruto dengan mata terpejam.

Merasa usahanya sia-sia, musuh Naruto melompat kebelakang, dan menyiapkan sebuah handseal, untuk melakukan Ninjutsu.

[Katon: Gokakyo no Jutsu]

Sebuah bola api meluncur dengan cepat kepada Naruto yang tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Sebuah seringai penuh kemenangan terpampang diwajah musuh Naruto.

DUAR!

Ia tertawa, musuh Naruto tertawa, ketika melihat Naruto terkena denan telak teknik bola apinya yang cukup besar.

"Clan Uchiha kah, mengagumkan, tapi harus kau ingat api tidak akan mempan terhadap ku, karena tubuh ku adalah api" Naruto berjalan dengan tenangnya ditempat kobaran api yang cukup besar. Musuh Naruto, salah satu anggota clan Uchiha membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna. Ia tidak percaya jutsu bola apinya tidak melukai Naruto sama sekali, jangankan terluka, tergores saja pun tidak.

"Akan aku tunjukan apa itu serangan api" kobaran api sebesar kepalan tangan, memenuhi tangan Naruto yang terkepal, sebuah pose meninju seseorang dilakukan Naruto. "Ini lah serangan api yang sesungguhnya"

[Mera Mode: Hiken]

DUAR!

Naruto menghela nafas pelan, ia kira lawannya kali ini kuat, tapi ternyata salah, hanya sekali serang tubuhnya telah hangus terbakar, walaupun belum mati.

"Jangan bersembunyi saja Samui, aku bisa merasakan kehadiran mu" Naruto membalik badannya, dan menatap salah satu pohon yang cukup besar.

"Seperti biasa, kau bisa merasakan kehadiran ku, neh Naruto-kun" Samui keluar dari persembunyian, dan seperti biasa, menatap Naruto dengan senyumannya.

"Hah, aku tahu, kau juga merasakan kehadiran orang ini kan" dengan seenak jidatnya Naruto menendang lawannya yang tengah sekarat.

"Ya begitulah" Samui berhenti sejenak untuk menghela nafas. "Dan seperti biasanya kau selalu seenak jidat mu, menendang kepala seseorang yang tengah sekarat"

.

_(Di Konoha)_

Para Rokie 12 kecuali Naruto, Sasuke, dan Hinata tengah berkumpul ditraining grup team 7. Entah apa yang akan mereka biarakan, mereka berkumpul hari ini. Hari ini adalah hari pertemuan petinggi pemerintah dunia, termasuk para Kage, dan Shichibukai, jadi mereka diliburkan dari misi.

"Hoy Minna kalian sudah baca koran hari ini" Lee yang dari tadi tidak mengeluarkan suara, mencoba memecahkan hening disekitar mereka.

"Memang ada apa berita apa Lee-kun" Sai yang dari tadi melukis pemandangan, dengan hening, akhirnya merasa bosan, karena Rokie 12 yang selalu berisik kini menjadi pendiam.

"Hah paling berita tidak bermutu tentang Sasuke atau Hinata, yang kini harga kepala mereka telah naik" Menma merasa tidak peduli mencoba pergi, karena tak ada gunanya ia disini kalau hanya diam.

"Paling benar apa yang dikatakan Menma" Naruko mencoba pergi kalau Lee tidak mengeluarkan suara lagi yang menahan ia dan Menma untuk pergi.

"Bukan" Lee menggelekan kepalanya. Lee merogoh kantung ninjanya dan mengeluarkan koran berita hari ini. "Lihat ini" Rokie 12 beserta Menma yang selalu kalem tampak shok. Mereka membulatkan matanya tidak percaya tentang berita yang keluar hari ini.

Berita yang ditunjukan Lee adalah tentang adik dari Menma dan Naruko yang dikabarkan meninggal kini hadir di koran hari ini, dengan harga kepala yang sama seperti dua ninja pelarian Konoha, Sasuke dan Hinata.

Tangan Menma mengepal dengan kerasnya, hingga tangannya mengeluarkan darah yang terus menetes dari sela-sela jarinya. Gigih rapihnya saling beradu dengan keras hingga terdengar suara percikan.

"Kaparat"

.

_(Di sebuah tempat yang tidak diketahui)_

Seorang pemuda berambut biru dongker, Sasuke Uchiha, membaca koran dengan seriusnya, matanya tak pernah lepas dari kata-kata yang ada koran, yang saat ini ada digemganan sang pemuda Uchiha

Sebuah senyum tipis terukir diwajah tampannya. Wajahnya terangkat, menatap langit-langit atap rumah yang saat ini ia tempati sebagai ninja pelarian.

Ia benar-benar tak menyangka, sahabatnya yang dulu sering berlatih dengannya di Konoha, desa yang sangat ia benci, yang tempat dikabari sahabatnya meninggal, yang diumumkan oleh Yondaime Hokage, ternyata salah. Kini sang sahabat masih hidup, dan kembali lagi setelah 3 tahun menghilang, dan kembali dengan kekuatan yang mengerikan untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengannya, menaklukan dunia yang kejam.

"Ternyata kau masih hidup, neh Naruto"

.

(Ditempat Naruto)

Naruto terus melanpkahkan kakinya dilorong rumah yang ia tempati saat ini dengan seorang gadis kuat, tapi juga aneh, itu menurut Naruto.

Naruto memberhentikan langkahnya didepan sebuah pintu. Naruto memutar badannya sedikit, dan menggemgam knop pintu yang kini ada dihadapannya.

Tanpa buang waktu Naruto membuka pinttu, yang terdapat sesosok gadis cantik sedang tidur dengan damai. Tanpa sadar Naruto menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis yang sangat jarang diperlihatkannya semenjak 3 tahun yang lalu.

"Aku tidak tega membakan mu Samui" guman Naruto. Naruto membalik badannya, dan menutup pintu kamar Samui. "Aku berangkat" itu lah perkataan Naruto sebelum menghilang didepan pintu kamar Samui.

.

Naruto terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju hutan didekat rumahnya, yang terlihat seram jika langit masih gelap, seperti pagi ini.

Entah apa yang membuat Naruto keluar sepagi ini, tapi yang jelas ada pancaran cakra yang cukup kuat dihutan dekat rumahnya, dan itu yang membuatnya tertarik.

Naruto memberhentikan langkahnya ketika ada seorang gadis, dengan cakra yang cukup kuat ada dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka cakra sekuat ini milik mu" ucap Naruto tenang, yang menatap datar sosok gadis berambut indigo, bermata lavender memakai jaket ungu berkerah tinggi yang terdapat gambar bunga dibagian dada kirinya.

"Heh ternyata kau Naruto-kun" sang gadis berjalan kearah Naruto dengan senyum menggoda. "Neh Naruto-kun aku rindu pada mu" tanpa aba-aba sang gadis memeluk Naruto dengan erat, tapi itu tidak membuat Naruto terkejut, justru membuat Naruto tersenyum.

"Aku juga rindu pada mu Hinata"

.

(Dikantor Hokage)

Tampak Minato Namikaze, sang Yondaime Hokage tampak kesal, karena ia tidak menyangka anaknya yang dulu ia buang karena menjadi aib keluarganya kembali lagi. Kembali muncul dengan kekuatan yang dapat mengancam pemerintahan dunia.

Terlebih lagi 2 senjata perangnya telah pergi meninggal desa, dan telah menjadi buronan dengan harga tinggi, Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Anbu" dengan sekali panggil 5 orang Anbu Konoha datang dihadapan Minato. "Kalian cari Naruto, dan bila bertemu dengannya habisi dia, jangan beri ampun" perintah Minato, dan dibalas anggukan oleh 5 Anbu. Tanpa menunggu lama 5 Anbu suruhannya langsung pergi dengan Sushin.

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

.

Disini akan aku jelaskan urutan pangkat pemerintah dunia.

1. Pemerintah Dunia

2. 5 Kage

3. Shichibukai

Shichibukai tiak terhubung dengan negara mana aja, dan desa mana aja, tapi mereka punya wilayah sendiri yang mereka pimpin, kecuali, Kakashi, Gaara, dan Ao, mereka terikat dengan desa mereka.

Mikoto disini bukan ibu dari Itachi dan Sasuke, Mikoto disini single, belum menikah.

Hinata disini, memakai pakaian Robin, di fish island, setelah skip time 2 tahun.

Naruto masih punya kelemahan selain, air laut, dan batu laut, tapi itu masih rahasia.

.

Untuk Opening: kenapa saya berikan opening? agar kalian para reader tahu jalan cerita di setiap konflik yang aku berikan.

.

Mohon Review

.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebenarnya aku malas buat fic lagi, tapi karena ini hasil kerjasama ku dan teman ku maka aku rilis saja

.

**Disclamer: Naruto hanya punya Masashi Khisimoto.**

**Naruto: Higoro no Naruto**

**Genere: Adventure, Fantasy, Romance**

**Raiting: M**

**Pairing: Naruto X Harem**

**Warning: Gaje, abal, Typo, OOC, semi One Piece.**

.

_Summary: Naruto seorang anak dari Yondaime Hokage dibuang begitu saja oleh keluarganya karena tidak memiliki cakra dalam tubuhnya._

.

Chapter 3: Pertemuan tak Terduga

.

Naruto tengah berjalan bersama Hinata menuju rumahnya, rumah tempat Ia tinggal bersama Samui, gadis yang Ia tolong beberapa bulan yang lalu. Matahari yang tadi berada du puncak kini mulai terbenam. Beruntung dirinua sudah berburu beberapa Burnon kelas rendah bersama Hinata, yah walaupun hanya menggalahkan dua buronan saja.

Naruto hari ini sebenarnya sungguh tidak menyangka bisa bertemu Hinata, selain hal itu Ia juga tidak menyangka kalau Hinata bisa menggendalikan bunga disekitarnya, dan menciptakan bunga dan yang lebih mengejutkan Naruto, Hinata dapat menggunakan Kenbunshoku no Haki, dan Bokushoku no Haki, yang entah belajar dari mana.

Naruto berhenti berjalan, dan menatap punggung Hinata yang berjalan didepannya. "Neh Hinata-chan..." Naruto membungkam bibirnya, Ia tidak berani melanjutkan ucapannya, dan lebih memilih memandang tanah yang Ia pijak, dari pada harus menatap Hinata yang ada didepannya.

Hinata berhenti melangkah begitu mendengar suara lelaki yang Ia cintai memanggilnya. Hinata menolehlan wajahnya kebelakang, dan menatap sosok Naruto yang tertunduk. "Ada apa Naru-kun?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak aku hanya..."

"Bisakah kau berkata dengan menatap lawan bicara mu, itu sungguh tidak sopan Naru-kun, bukan kah kau yang mengajari itu semua pada ku" potong Hinata lembut. "Jadi ada apa?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, dan menatap mimik wajah cantik nan manis milik sosok gadis dihadapannya. "Aku hanya binggung, kenapa kau dan Sasuke rela keluar desa setelah mendengar kabar kalau aku terbunuh?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum, tersenyum lembut kepada lelaki yang lebih muda darinya, tapi sangat Ia cintai. "Aku mencintai mu Naru-kun lebih dari siapapun itu, dan Sasuke sudah menganggap kau seperti saudaranya sendiri, setelah saudara kandungnya lebih memilih menjadi Shichibukai dari pada menaklulan dunia bersamanya, dan kami berdua akhirnya memutaskan untuk pergi dari Desa untuk membantai, membantai sistem pemerintah dunia, yang dengan rela menjadikan kami para Shinobi sebagai alat untuk menindas yang lemah, seperti mereka menindas mu Naru-kun" jelas Hinata dengan senyum.

Naruto tersenyum, tersenyum tulus yang sudah 3 tahun tidak dilihat Hinata. "Souka, kalian memang sahabat ku yang terbaik" balas Naruto tersenyum, tapi sepertinya ucapan Naruto telah memberi kekecewaan pada hati Hinata.

"Sahabat kah" batin Hinata kecewa.

"Hinata-chan ada apa?" tanya Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Hinata yang melamun.

"Tidak" lamunan Hinata buyar seketikata. Dengan cepat Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada apa-apa kok" ucap Hinata lembut. "Sepertinya wajar kalau dia tidak tau apa itu cintai, mengingat dia tidak pernah merasakan cinta di Konoha" batin Hinata.

"Neh Hinata-chan ayo kita peegi" Naruto segera melanglahlan kakinya kedepan, diikuti dengan Hinata dibelakangnya.

**...Higoro no Naruto...**

Sesosok laki-laki berambut biru dongker, dengan model pantat ayam, bermaya onyx, kini singgah dirumah Naruto, ditemani oleh Samui yang duduk dihadapannya. Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha, sahabat Naruto dulu di Konoha, itu lah sosok lelaki yang kini singgah dirumah Naruto.

"Jadi ada keperluan apa kau Uchiha-san datang kemari?" tanya Samui dingin.

Sasuke meletakan cangkir teh yang disedikan Samui untuknya diatas Meja ruang tamu. "Tentu saja untuk melihat sahabat lama ku" jawab Sasuke datar.

"Hanya itu?" selidik Samui.

"Tentu saja, calon istri Na-Ru-To" balas Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan diakhir kaliamatnya.

"A-apa maksud mu hah" bentak Samui dengan wajah sedikit merona karena malu.

Sasuke menyeringai, menyeringai penuh kemenangan melihat reaksi dari lawan bicaranya. "Itu adalah hal yang wajar jika kau menyukai Naruto, banyak para gadis yang menyukai Naruto saat di Konoha, selain tampan, pintar, Ia juga seorang pendekar pedang yang hebat, jika kau tidak menyukai Naruto itu kemungkinannya 0,1% karena kalian tinggal bersama, pastinya kau tau betul bukan sifatnya seperti apa" ucap Sasuke.

"Ba-banyak? kau tidak bercanda kan" ucap Samui shok mengetahui lelaki yang Ia sukai, sudah banyak disukai gadis lain selain dirinya sewaktu di Konoha.

"Tentu saja, tapi itu dulu sebelum Ia dikabarkan meninggal oleh ayahnya sendiri" balas Sasuke datar.

TOK!TOK!TOK!

Samui dan Sasuke yang sedang asik berdebat diganggu oleh suara ketukan pintu, yang entah dari siapa. Tanpa buang waktu Samui bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah pintu. "Siapa?" tanya Samui sebelum membuka pintu.

"Ini aku" balas suara yang sangat dikenali Samui. Tanpa buang waktu Samui segera membuka pintu. "Tadaima" ucap orang yang mengetuk pintu, yang ternya Naruto.

"O-okae- Siapa dia?" Mata Samui membulat melihat Naruto sedang bersama seorang gadis yang menurutnya cantik, ditambah sedang menggandeng tangan Naruto dari sisi kanan.

"Oh dia" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis yang menggandeng tangannya. "Dia adalah Hinata, lebih tepatnya Hinata Hyuga" ucap Naruto memperkenalkan Hinata pada Samui.

"Hyu-Hyuga, Kau tidak bercanda kan?" tanya Samui shok.

"Tidak" jawab Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Memang ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Na-Naruto nanti kita bisa dituduh menculiknya oleh pemerintah dunia jika kau membawanya" jawab Samui sedikit marah, dan sedikit cemburu.

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya, dengan menatap Samui. "Memang apa hubungannya keluarga Hyuga dan pemerinrah dunia?" tanya Naruto binggung karena dirinya telah tertinggal banyak informasi semenjak Ia latihan 3 tahun dipulau tak berpenghuni.

Samui menghela nafas pelan, Ia berfikir mungkin wajar kalau Naruto tidak tau. "Hyuga adalah salah satu clan yang berperan besar dalam pemerintah dunia atau bisa disebut Tenryuubito , dan jika mereka mengetahui kau membawa salah satu dari mereka, sudah dipastikan kau akan dihukum mati, jika tertangkap oleh mereka" jelas Samui.

Naruto memejamkan matanya sesaat, dan kembali membuka matanya dengan pandangan mata tajam. "Bagus kalau begitu, untuk menggampai tujuan ku akan semakin mudah" ucap Naruto datar.

"Na-Naruto kau sudah gila, kau mengerti kan apa yang aku katakan" ucap Samui sedikit keras.

"Dia memang gila" ucap seseorang dari dalam rumah. Naruto, Samui dan Hinata, melihat keasal suara, betapa terkejutnya Naruto, dan Hinata melihat Sasuke sedang duduk santai ditemani secangkir teh.

"Teme kau, Teme kan?" tanya Naruto yang menghapiri Sasuke.

"Ya ini aku Dobe" Sasuke berdiri menghampiri Naruto yang juga menghampirinya. "Lama tak bertemu, lebih tepatnya sudah 3 tahun tak bertemu" ucap Sasuke.

"Ya kau benar" balas Naruto tersenyum.

.

"Ini makanannya" Dengan wajah cemburut Samui menaruh hidagan makan malam mereka diatas meja. Ia sebenarnya agak kesal dengan sifat Naruto yang membiarkan dua sahabat lamanya untuk tinggal dirumah mereka, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini rumah Naruto, Naruto yang membelinya, jadi Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain meng-iya-kan saja perkataan dari lelaki yang Ia sukai.

Dengan mata berbinar Naruto langsung menggambil makanan yang disajikan Samui. "Enak, sungguh enak Samui" dengan lahap Naruto memakan makanan buatan Samui, sedangkan 3 orang yang bersamanya, hanya tersenyum melihat sikap Naruto.

Dengan tenang Samui, Sasuke, dan Hinata menggambil makanan diatas meja, dan memakannya dengan tenang.

"Enak" komentar Sasuke datar.

"Kau henat juga dalam memasak" ucap Hinata tenang, dengan memasukan makanan yang dibuat Samui.

"Hey apa maksud mu hah, kau kira aku tidak bisa memasak" balas Samui yang tidak terima dengan ucapan rivalnya.

"Ya" balas Hinata tenang. Dengan wajah kesal Samui menatap tajam Hinata, begitu pun sebaliknya, sampai tercipta aliran listrik diantara mereka, sedangka Sasuke hanga menggeleng kecil melihat perdebatan mereka.

.

"Kenyangnga" dengan perut yang membuncit Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya dibangku ruang makan, dan tangan kananya mengelus-elus perutnya.

Sasuke meletakan piring yang telah kosong dimeja, dan menggambil tisu yang berada disana. "Arigato atas makanannya" Sasuke beridir dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

Naruto yang memejamkan matanya, segera membukanha ketika Sasuke beranjak pergi. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto. "Kamar kecil" balas Sasuke singkat.

**...Higoro no Naruto...**

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul tengah malam. Didepan rumah Naruto kini terdapat 5 sosok Anbu yang ditugaskan Yondaime Hokage, untuk membunuh Naruto, dengan membawa mayatnya ke Konoha.

"Apa kah kalian siap?" tanya Anbu *1, yang menggemgam katanannya, yang masih tersangkut disarung yang menempel dengan seragamnya.

"Ya kami siap" jawab Anbu *2 yang mengambil posisi menyandar pada tembok.

"Bagus" balas Anbu *1. "Aps kalian telah siap?" tanya Anbu *1.

"Ya kami disini siap" jawab Anbu *3 dan *4, yang menggambil posisi mengendap.

"Bagus" ucap Anbu *1. "Anbu *5 apa sudah siap?" tanya Anbu *1.

"Ya aku siap" jawab Anbu *5 yang bersembunyi dibalik pohon dekat rumah Naruto.

"Baiklah ayo kita serang sekarang" perintah Anbu *1

"Ya" balas seluruh Anbu yang mengepung rumah Naruto.

Dengan cepat kelima Anbu yang mengepung rumah Naruto bergerak untuk membunuh Naruto, tapi baru berlari beberapa langkah mereka yang dibagi 4 bagian sudut, dihalangi oleh orang-orang yang berbeda.

"Kami sudah menunggu kalian" ucap Naruto, Samui, Hinata, dan Sasuke bersamaan.

.

_(Fight Samui)_

Samui berdiri tanpa ketakutan melawan Anbu *1 yang ada dihadapannya. Ia munggkin tidak sekuat teman-teman Naruto, tapi jangan pernah meremehkannya karena Ia menguasai Kenbunshoku no Haki, dan Bokushoku no Haki, walaupun belum sempurna.

"Hey nona manis sebaiknya kau menyingkir dari hadapan ku, sebelum aku membunuh mu" ucap Anbu *1 dingin.

"Heh membunuh ku" Samui menggambil posisi bertarung yang diajarkan Naruto. "Jangan berhadarap" dengan kecepatan tinggi yang bagaikan guntur, Ia beegerak kebelakang Anbu *1. Beruntung Ia mempunyai elemen petir, jadi Ia bisa belajar bergerak bagaikan guntur dari Naruto. Ya Walaupun Naruto malas-malasan melatihnya, tapi Ia bisa menangkap semua yang diajarkan Naruto, berterimakasih lah pada otaknua yang cukup jenius.

Dengan tangannya yang terdapat petir dengan bentuk pedang, Samui mengarahkannya ke dada bagian jantung Anbu *1. Sial baginya, karena yang Ia lawan seorang Anbu, musuhnya dapat menghindar dengan meloncat kebelakang.

Mendarat dengan sempurna, Anbu *1 dengan cepat melakukan handseal jutsu.

[Fire Rellase: Fire Ball]

Sebuah bola api meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi pada Samui, yang hanya memandang datar. Dengan cepat kedua kakinya Ia alirkan cakra yang telah Ia rubah mwnjadi elemen petirnya.

[Thunder Rellase: Thunder Movement]

DUAARR!

.

_(Fight Hinata)_

Hinata memandang datar Anbu *2 yang menggegam erat pedangnya. Dari gerak-gerik yang diperlihatkan Anbu *2, Hinata tau, kalau Anbu *2 tidak berani menyerangnya, mungkin karena Ia adalah keluarga Hyuga yang merupakan salah satu keluarga Tenryuubito.

"Heh kau tidak menyerang" ejek Hinata, sedangkan Anbu *2 tampak geram dengan kelakulan Hinata, seandainya Hinata bukan keluarga Hyuga, pasti Anbu *2 telah menyerangnya dari tadi.

"Serang saja, kau tidak akan dihukum kok, aku kan seorang kriminal" ejek Hinata lagi.

Habis sudah kesabaran Anbu *2 dihadapan Hinata. Tanpa ragy, Anbu *2 maju, dan mencoba menyerang Hinata, dengan pedangnya. Beruntung Ia mempunyai Kenbunshoku no Haki jadi dengan mudah Ia dapat menghindari setiap serangan Anbu *2.

Merasa bosan karena musuhnya tidak dapat menyerang, Hinata meloncat salto kebelakang. Berada diudara dengan bagian tubuh terbalik, Ia membemtuk sebuah gerakan tangan yang cukup aneh bagi Anbu *2.

[Flower Rellase: Flower Binder]

Sebuah bunga yang entah dari mana, tiba-tiba ada disekitar Anbu *2, yang lebih mengejutkan lagi bunga-bunga tersebut mengikat Anbu *2 dengan kencang.

TAP!

Mendarat sempurna ditanah, Hinata membuat gerakan dengan kedua tangannya menyilang didepan dada. Anbu *2 yang terikat dengan jutsu Hinata terangkat keudara, hingga melebihi tingginya.

Anbu *2 meronta-ronta ingin melepaskan diri, tapi nihil, setiap kali Anbu *2 bergerak bunga-bunga yang mengikat Anbu *2 semakin kencang megikatnya.

Hinata memejamkan matanya sesaat, kembali membukanya, dengan pandangan mata yang telah berubah menjadi tajam.

"KAI"

DUAAAARRRR!

Bunga-bunga yang mengikat tubuh Anbu *2 meledak dengan keras. Tubuh Anbu *2 yang terikat kini tak berbentuk, dengan bagian tubuh yang saling memisah. Darah Anbu *2 berceceran dimana-mana, tapi tak dipedulikan oleh Hinata yang melangkah pergi.

.

_(Back to Fight Samui)_

Ledakan yang cukup besar terjadi didepan Anbu *1. Ekspresi wajahnya tak terlihat karena tertutup topeng Anbu-nya. Tapi jika diluhat dengan seksama Ia tampak senang karena lawannya terkena teknik bola apinya.

Sebuah petir berwarna biru muncul dihadapan Anbu *1. Anbu *1 membulatkan matanya, saat petir tersebut berubah menjadi Samui. Dengan insting sebagai Anbu, dengan cepat Anbu *1 menebas Samui.

BOFT!

Betapa terkejutnya Ia ketika ternyata yang dihadapannya adalah sebuah bunshin. Merasa datang bahaya dari bekakang, Ia menengok kebelakang, matanya membulat, Samui sudah ada dibelakangnya dengan mengarahkan pedang petirnya.

"Berakhir lah sudah"

CRAZZ!

Anbu *1 tertusuk dengan pedang petir milik Samui, tepat dibagian jantung. Seketika jantung milik Anbu *1 yang sebelumnya masih berdetak, berhentik berdetak, ketika Samui menambahkan Voltnya.

.

_(Fight Sasuke)_

Mata hitam legam Sasuke menatap tajam sosok Anbu *5 dihadapannya. Sosok Anbu *5 terlihat ketakutan melihat sosok Sasuke, Sasuke memang orang yang kuat, tapi selain itu, Sasuke juga merupakan salah satu Tenryuubito sama seperti Hinata.

"Kau tak mau menyerang, kalau begitu biar aku yang menyerang" dengan gerakan yang cepat Sasuke berlari kearah Anbu *5 dengan menggemgam erat Kusanagi no Tsuruginya yang Ia alirkan elemen petir.

TRANK!TRANK!TRANK!

Setiap ayunan pedang Sasuke dapat ditahan oleh Anbu *5 dengan pedangnya. Gerakan tangan Sasuke yang cukup cepat, perlahan-lahan Anbu *5 tidak dapat menggimbanginya.

CRAZ!CRAZ!CRAZ!

Tiga luka sayatan sekaligus diterima Anbu *5. Memegangi lukanya, Anbu *5 dikejutkan dengan sebuah api yang berbentuk naga mengarah padanga. Dengan cepat Anbu *5 membuat Handseal.

[Eart Rellase: Wood Shield]

DUUAR!

Sasuke menatap datar kumpula asap didepannya. Mata hitam legamnya, melirik kesegala arah, mencari sosok Anbu *5 yang kemungkinan masih berada didalam asap tersebut.

WUSSHH!

Dengan kecepatan tinggi Anbu *5 tersebut berlari melewati kumpulan asap tersebut. "_Kena kau"_ guman Anbu *5. Dengan berlari, Anbu *5 juga membentuk sebuah Handseal dengan cepat.

[Fire Rellase: Fire Birds]

Mulutnya Anbu *5 menyemburkan sebuah api, yang membentuk burung-burung kecil. Burung-burung kecil tersebut mengarah pada Sasuke yang sedang membentuk Handseal.

[Fire Rellase: Fire Shield]

Sasuke menyemburkan api dari mulutnya. Api yang disemburkan Sasuke dengan cepat membentuk sebuah tameng untuk menghalangu lajur serangan Anbu *5.

DUARRR!

Tidak mau membuang kesempstan yang bagus, Anbu *5, langsung membuat sebuah Handseal yang cukup panjang. _"Kau akan mati Uchiha sialan" _

[Fire Rellase: Fire Dragon]

Anbu *5 menyemburkan api yang sangat banyak, dan membentuk naga api. Naga api yang diciptakan Anbu *5 mengarah pada kumpulan asap yang didalamnya, terdapat sosok Sasuke.

DUUUAAARRRR!

.

_(Fight Naruto)_

Dengan gerakan yang lincah, Naruto menghindari setiap ayunan pedang dari Anbu *5. Pandangan wajah datar dan dingin kepada musuh kini Ia gunakan dihadalan dua Anbu yang ada didepannya.

Anbu *3 dan *4 yang merasa usahanya sia-sia mereka melompat mundur kebelakang. "Kita gunakan teknik gabungan" ucap Anbu *4

"Ya" balas Anbu *3. Dengan cepat tangan kedua Anbu tersebut membentuk sebuah Handseal.

[Fire Rellase: Fire Bullet]

[Wind Rellase: Wind Pressure]

Anbu *4 menembakan peluru api dari mulutnya dengan banyak, sedangkan Anbu *3 membuat angin-angin disekitar mereka menyerang Naruto, dan juga membuat peluru api ciptaan Ambu *4 semakin besar.

_"Percuma" _guman Naruto.

DUUUAAAARR!

Kedua Anbu yang melawan Naruto tersenyum puas, melihat hasil karya mereka. Mereka tidak menyangka, kalau Naruto tidak akan membuat perisai, atau setidaknya menghindar, tapi nyatanya, Naruto hanya menatap datar serangan tersebut.

"Ku kira Ia kuat sampai menyuruh kita berlima untuk membantainyai" ucap Anbu *3 yang membalikkan badannya berniat pergi, diikuti dengan Anbu *4.

"Ya kau benar" balas Anbu *4 yang berjalan dibelakang Anbu *3.

"Kalian pikir serangan seperti itu akan melukai ku" kedua Anbu yang berniat pergi membulatkan matanya ketika mereka mendengar suara dari Naruto. Dengan cepat mereka memutar tubuhnya, alangkah terkekutnya mereka, ketika melihat bagian tubuh Naruto yang terserang dengan jutsu mereka berubah menjadi api, dan membentuk utuh tubuh Naruto lagi, beserta pakaian yang Ia kenakan.

Naruto berjalan pelan, dengan membunyikan jari-jari tangannya. "Permainan baru dimulai Anbu-san"

.

_(Back to Fight Sasuke)_

Anbu *5 membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, sosok Sasuke kini dilindungi dengan jutsu terlarang Uchiha, Susano'o. Anbu *5 tau kalau kakak Sasuke yang merupakan Shichibukai dapat menggunakan Susano'o, tapi Ia tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke juga bisa menggunakannya.

Mata berbentuk bintang segi enam Sasuke memandang sosok Anbu didepannya. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Ia menggunakan Susano'o tapi sampai saat ini, Ia belum juga menyempurnakan Susano'o, jangankan sempurna, Susano'o selevel kakaknya saja belum Ia capai, apa lagi sempurna.

"Akan aku akhiri sekarang" ucap Sasuke datar. Tangan kanan Susano'o Sasuke membentuk sebuah busur, dan anak panah dengan api berwarna ungu. Susano'o Sasuke dengan kuat menarik busarnya.

[Susano'o: Fire Arrow Demon]

WUSH!

Dengan kecepatan tinggi panah tersebut meluncur kearah Anbu *5 yang tidak bisa bergerak ketika Sasuke mengucapkan nama jutsunya.

DUUUAAAARRR!

Anbu *5 mati seketika. Panah api ungu Sasuke menembus tubuhn Anbu *5 dibagian jantung yang sudah tidak berdetak lagi, serta tubuh yang sudah berbaring diatas tanah.

Sasuke jatuh tertunduk, Ia memegangi mata kanannya yang perlahan-lahan mengeluarkan darah. _"Sial"_ guman Sasuke.

.

_(Fight Naruto)_

Anbu *3 dan Anbu *4 terus menembakan jutsu mereka pada Naeuto, tapi hanya menembus, menembus tubuh Naruto yang bagaikan Hantu. Bisa dilihat dari setiap jutsu yang dikeluarkan dua Anbu musuh Naruto, kalau mereka tampak kesal, takut, iri, yang teraduk menjadi satu dalam satu ekspresi mereka.

Naruto tampak tenang, Ia terus berjalan pelan, walaupun dilempari jutsu apapun, hal itu hanya akan menembusnya, kecuali dilapisi Bokushoku no Haki. "Sepertinya permainan akan berakhir" tangan kanan Naruto mengeluarkan koboran api yang sebesar kepalan tangan.

[Mera Mode: Hiken]

Sebuah jurus tinju api andalan Naruto, Naruto keluarkan. Tinju api tersebut dengan bebas mengarah pada dua sosok Anbu dihadapannya.

DUUUUAAAARRRR!

_"Game Over"_ guman Naruto

**...Higoro no Naruto...**

Pagi telah tiba di Konohagakure, penduduk memulai aktifitasnya seperti biasa dengan senyum, tapi tidak untuk sang Yondaime Hokage, yang memulai paginya dengan kesal, dan amarah yang menumpuk.

"APA KAU TIDAK BERCANDA KAN" bentak Minato pada Anbu bertopeng kucing, yang memiliki rambut ungu panjang.

Anbu tersebut yang menghadap Hokage dengan posisi prajurit menghadap rajanya, menunjukan ekspresi kesal, bukan kesal pada Naruto, melainkan dengan pimpinannya, Yondaime Hokage, tapi untungnya eksoresi itu tertutup topeng Anbunya.

"Aku tak bercanda Hokage-sama" ucap Anbu terdebut dengan nada datar.

_"Sialan kau Naruto"_ batin Minato kesal, tapi seketika kekesalannya diganti dengan sebuah seringai. _"Sepertinya aku ada permainan bagus untuknya"_ batin Minato.

"Neko, panggil Tim 7 suruh menghadap ku" perintah Minato tegas.

_"Apa lagi yang Ia rencanakan" _batin Neko. "Ha'i Hokage-sama" balas Neko sebelum pergi dengan Sushinnya.

**...Higoro no Naruto...**

Naruto bersama Sasuke, dan Hinata kini pergi kesebuah desa kecil Yukigakure dibagian utara, yang berarti melewati laut bagian Utara, yang dijaga oleh salah satu Shichibukai, Kakashi Hatake, Ia merupakan penjaga laut bagkan Utara.

Mereka kedesa Yukigakure untuk bertemu kenalan Hinata yang merupakan salah satu buronan sama seperti mereka, walaupun tidak terlalu menonjol dalam koran, seperti Sasuke atau Hinata, tapi Naruto yakin kalau apa yang dikatakan Hinata benar, makan orang itu pasti sangat kuat.

"Berapa lama lagi kita akan sampai sana Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto yang mengikuti Hinata berlari dari belakang.

"3-4 jam lagi" jawab Hinata.

"Hah" Naruto menghela nafas pelan. Sebenarnya Ia bisa pergi sendiri ke Yukigare dengan cepat, menggunakan pergerakan petirnya, tapi sayang Ia tak tau orangnya, dan tempat tinggalnya, jadi mau tak mau Ia mengikuti Hinata.

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

.

Gomen cukup lama update, mungkin sangat lama, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, saya dan teman saya beda tempat pkl, jadi susah ketemu untuk mendiskusikan fic ini, sekali lagi Gomen.

.

Author Note: Dalam fic ini saya buat Namikaze menjadi clan. Untuk menyerang Naruto selain menggunakan Bokushoku no Haki, ada lagi tapi masih rahasia. Samui bisa bergerak seperti Naruto, tapi tidak secepat Naruto, dan tidak bisa memanipulasi tubuhnya menjadi petir.

.

Profil

Naruto

Nama: Naruto Uzumaki

Gener: Laki-laki

Umur: 14 tahun

Elemen: -

Kekuatan: Mera Mera no Mi [Mere Mode], Goro Goro no Mi [Goro Mode], [Higoro Mode], Kenbunshoku no Haki, Bokushoku no Haki, Haoshoku no Haki, Itoryu

Senjata: Kuro Kutetsu

.

Samui

Nama: Samui Namikaze (saya buat Samui disini clan Namikaze, tapi tidak ada yang tau)

Umur: 16 tahun

Gener: perempuan

Elemen: Thunder Rellase

Kekkai Genkai:

Kekuatan: Kenbunshoku no Haki, Bokushoku no Haki (belum sempurna)

Senjata: ?

.

Hinata

Nama: Hinata Hyuga

Umur: 16 tahun

Gener: Peremouan

Elemen: Wind Rellase

Kekkai Genkai: Flower Rellase

Kekuatan: Kenbunshoku no Haki, Bokushoku no Haki

Senjata: -

.

Sasuke

Nama: Sasuke Uchiha

Umur: 16 tahun

Gener: Laki-laki

Elemen: Fire Rellase, Thunder Rellase

Kekkai Genkai: Sharinggan

Kekuatan: Itoryu, ?

Senjata: Kusanagi no Tsurugi

.

Tenryuubito yang diketahui

1. Namikaze

2. Uzumaki

3. Senju

4. Uchiha

5. Hyuga

6. Sabaku

7. Sarutobi

.

Mohon Review

.


	4. Chapter 4

Sebenarnya aku malas buat fic lagi, tapi karena ini hasil kerjasama ku dan teman ku maka aku rilis saja

.

**Disclamer: Naruto hanya punya Masashi Khisimoto.**

**Naruto: Higoro no Naruto**

**Genere: Adventure, Fantasy, Romance**

**Raiting: M**

**Pairing: Naruto X Harem**

**Warning: Gaje, abal, Typo, OOC, semi One Piece.**

.

_Summary: Naruto seorang anak dari Yondaime Hokage dibuang begitu saja oleh keluarganya karena tidak memiliki cakra dalam tubuhnya._

.

Chapter 4: Pertarungan pertama dengan Shicibukai.

.

Samui duduk sendirian dipinggir kasurnya, dengan memandangi sebuah foto yang terdapat dirinya sedang tersenyum manis, dengan menggandeng tangan Naruto yang sedang tersenyum lima jari.

Tangan kanannya bergerak menyentuh foto tersebut, jari-jari lentiknya mengelus wajah tampan Naruto yang tersenyum lima jari. Entah kenapa perlahan-lahan tetes air matanya jatuh dari kedua matanya, dan tepat mengenai wajah Naruto.

"Naruto-kun" guman Samui sedih.

**...Higoro no Naruto...**

Suasana kali ini bukan bisa dibilang cukup bagus, Matahari berada di langit dengan sinarnya tertutup awan lembut, sehingga suasana siang ini tidak begitu panas, dan dingin.

Naruto bersama dengan Sasuke, dan Hinata kini menaiki sebuah perahu kecil yang mereka dapat dari penyewa kapal yang terdapat dipinggir pantai pulau tempat mereka tinggal.

"Oji-san kenapa kau mau menyewakan kapal mu ke para kriminal seperti kami?" tanya Naruto ramah yang duduk bersila dibagian belakang kapal tersebut.

Paman penyewa kapal yang membimbing mereka ke pulau Yukigakure mengalihkan pandangannya, dan menatap Naruto dengan senyum. "Mungkin memang benar kalian kriminal, tapi aku yakin kalian tidak seperti kriminal yang lainnya" jawab Paman penyewa kapal.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa maksud mu Oji-san?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Aku berfikir mungkin kalian sama dengan cucu ku" balas Paman penyewa kapal.

"Cucu Oji-san? Apa cucu Oji-san juga seorang kriminal?" tanya Naruto yang kesikian kalinya.

"Ya, Cucu ku juga seorang kriminal seperti kalian, mungkin umurnya tak jauh berbeda dengan kalian" jawab Paman penyewa kapal. "Dan juga jangan panggil aku Oji-san, nama ku Tazuna" ucap Paman penyewa kapal tersebut.

"Baiklah" balas Naruto dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bagian sisi kapal.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tazuna yang dari tadi hanya memandang langit biru. "Tazuna-san kalau boleh tau kenapa Cucu anda menjadi Buronan seperti kami?" Sasuke bersuara, ysng dari tadi hanya diam dan mendengarkan percakapan Naruto dan Tazuna.

Tazuna menghela nafas pelan. "Ayahnya di Eksekusi oleh Pemerintah dunia" jawab Tazuna.

"Hah!" Naruto terkejut, tapi tidak terlalu lama Ia kembali ke espresi seperti biasanya. "Kenapa Ia di eksekusi?" tanya Naruto.

"Maaf" Tazuna menunduk. "Aku belum bisa menceritakannya pada kalian" ucap Tazuna menunduk sedih.

Hinata tersenyum, senyum mengerikan yang Ia berikan untuk orang yang Ia cintai, tentu saja membuat sang target yang ditatap dengan senyum mengerikan Hinata langsung berkeringat dingin. "Cepat minta maaf!" perintah Hinata agak keras.

Naruto menengguk ludahnya suasah payah. "Ha-ha'i" ucap Naruto gugup. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tazuna, Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Gomen Tazuna-san telah membuat anda sedih" Naruto memintah maaf.

Tazuna mengangkat wajahnya. "Tak apa, itu cerita lama kok" ucap Tazuna tersenyum (paksa).

**...Higoro no Naruto...**

Terus mendayung kapal mereka, Naruto tiba-tiba saja berdiri yang tentunya membuat orang diselilingnya menatapnya dengan pandangan tanda tanya.

"Ada apa Dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa Naru-kun?" tanya Hinata.

"Naruto-san ada apa?" tanya Tazuna.

"Hinata apa kau tidak merasakannya?" tanya (balik) Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bagian timur laut

"Memang ada apa?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Hn, aku setuju dengan Hinata, memang ada apa? kami tidak bisa merasakan apapun" ucap Sasuke.

"Jadi Kau belum bisa merasakannya. Ada yang datang dari arah Timur" jawab Naruto.

Sebuah kapal beaar dengan bagian depan kapal berupa kepala Anjing, muncul dihadapan Naruto yang lainnya. Dibagian kapal tersebut, terdapat seseorang Shichibukai yang duduk disinggasananya yang bagaikan Raja, Kakashi Hatake, itu lah sosok yang tengah duduk disinggasananya.

"Kita harus melawannya" ucap Naruto yang langsung melompat kebagian kapal tersebut, entah kenapa, Naruto tak jatuh saat melompat, padahal jaraknya cukup jauh.

"Kalau begitu aku juga" Sasuke langsung menghilang dengan Shushinnya, dan meninggalkan Hinata dan Tazuna yang masih berada dikapal.

"Tazuna tolong jangan kemana-kemana, aku akan pergi membantu dua mahluk bodoh itu" ucap Hinata yang juga pergi dengan Shushinnya yang meninggalkan bunga-bunga.

"Aku ditinggal dipakal seorang diri, dasar anak muda zaman sekarang" guman Tazuna.

.

"Apa mau mu Naruto Uzumaki?" tanya Kakashi yang tetap duduk dibangkunya.

Naruto menatal tajam Kakashi. "Kenapa kau disini?" tanya (balik) Naruto.

Kakashi menggambil gelas yang berisi minuman anggur dimeja yang berada sisi kirinya. "Ini adalah wilayah ku, jadi sudah sewajarnya aku melewati rute ini" ucap Kakashi, yang langsung menengak minuman anggurnya. (A/N: Kakashi disini tidak memakai masker).

Naruto tetap menatap tajam Kakashi. "Berarti aku harus menggalahkan mu untuk melewati rute ini" ucap Naruto.

Kakashi meletakan gelas minuman anggurnya. "Brafo, kau benar sekali" Kakashi mengangkat tangannya. "Kalian serang dia"

Sekumpulan orang tiba-tiba datang dari belakang Kakashi yang merupakan anak buah Kakashi.

"Hyyaat~"

Anak buah Kakashi berlari menerjang Naruto denga mengayunkan senjata mereka pada Naruto.

TARNK!

Sasuke menahan salah satu orang yang mencoba menyerang Naruto. "Jangan sentuh tanga kotor kalian pada Naruto" Sasuke melompat mundur.

Pedang Kusanagi Sasuke bersinar, menyindarkan warna biru, yang merupakan elemen petir yang Ia alirlan pada pedangnya.

Sasuke mengangkat pedangnya hingga logam dari pedangnya berada didepan wajahnya.

[Itoryu: Voltage Extend Lightning]

Sebuah keajaiban terjadi, pedang Sasuke yang disinari listrik, tiba-tiba saja listrik tersebut menyebar seperti sebuah bunga, dan dengan sigap listrik-listrik yang menyebar tersebut mengarah pada anak buah Kakashi.

"AKKKGGGHH"

"AKKKHGGGH"

"AKKGGHHHH"

Anak buah Kakashi berteriak kesakitan ketika terkena dengan telak sengatan dari listrik yang menyebar bagaikan bunga.

"Akan aku akhiri sekarang" Mengayunkan pedangnya kebawah, Sasuke memutar pedang 360 derajat didepannya.

[Itoryu no Ougi: Art Kusanagi no Tsurugi]

"AKHHHGH"

"AKKKGGG"

Sasuke seperti tidak melakukan apapun pada anak buah Kakshi yang berteriak kesakitan, tapi sesungguhnya Ia mengayunkan pedangnya pada anak buah Kakashi dengan tidak terlihat karena pikiran musuh yang kacau akibat listrik yang bagaikan bunga membuat musuh tidak bisa memakai indra mereka.

Memasukan kembali pedang Kusanagi kedalam sarungnya, secara bersamaan Hinata baru tiba disisi Naruto.

"Kau terlambat" Sasuke berucap datar seperti biasa.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari Tuan Muda Uchiha" balas Hinata tersenyum. "Jadi bagaimana?" Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto.

"Kita tidak akan bisa lewat sebelum kita menggalahkannya" ucap Naruto. "Jadi aku harus mengalahkannya" lanjut Naruto.

"Kalau begitu buktikan" balas Sasuke. "Buktikan kemampuan mu yang sesungguhnya Naruto" lanjut Sasuke.

"Hn" ucap Naruto singkat. "Bisa kita mulai Kakashi-san?" tanya Naruto dengan pandangan mata menajam.

"Oh tidak, sungguh mengerikan, aku ditantang oleh anak Yondaime Hokage" ucap Kakashi dengan wajah dibuat-buat ketakutan. "Tapi..."

Naruto membulatkan matanya melihat Kakashi tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari tempatnya.

"...Aku tidak akan segan-segan bocah" Kakashi muncul dibelakang Naruto dengan mengayunkan tinjunya.

Tap!

Naruto menangkap tinju itu dengan mudah. Membalik badan, Naruto melancarkan serangan balasan. "Aku juga tak akan segan-segan Kakashi, jadi jangan remehkan aku" Naruto mengayunkan tendangannya keperut Kakashi.

Tap!

Kali ini giliran Kakashi yang menangkap serangan Naruto dengan mudah. "Anak kecil dilarang melakukan hal yang tidak sopan pada yang lebih tua" ucap Kakashi yang masih menangkap kaki Naruto.

Naruto menyeringai. "Kaau yakin memegang kaki ku?" tanya Naruto.

Kakashi balas menyeringai. "Heh memang ada yang salah?"

"Tentu saja"

Sreettt!

Kakashi langsung melompat mundur kebelakang dengan cepat, saat petir tiba-tiba saja mengalir dikaki Naruto dengan cepat.

"_Serangan macam apa itu?" _batin Kakashi sedikit panik karena hampir terkena serangan Naruto.

"Ku kira kau akan memegang kaki ku selamanya" lamunan Kakshi buyar seketika ketika Naruto mengejeknya.

"Aku bukan lah or-"

Perkaran Kakashi terpotong begitu saja, ketika Naruto ada didepannya dengan mengayunkan tangannya yang terkepal kuat.

Tap!

Kakashi menangkap tangan Naruto lagi. "Kali ini aku tidak akan terkena trik yang sama bocah" Kakashi melepas tangankapan tangan Naruto, dan melancarkan serangan balik.

"Oh ya"

Kakashi tidak jadi melanjutkan serangannya, Naruto sudah ada dibelakangnya, dengan kepalan tangannga yang terdapat kobaran api.

[Mera Mode: Hiken]

DUUARR!

Asap mengumpul menjadi satu ditempat target tinju api Naruto. Tapi Hinata, dan Sasuke menatap tak percaya apa yang mereka lihat dibalik kumpulan asap.

"Mu-muatahil!"

Perlahan-lahan tapi pasti asap yang menutupi Kakashi menghilang, dan memperlihatkan kobdisi Kakashi yang baik-baik saja, tapi mantel yang Ia pakai tampak terbakar karena serangan barusan.

"Cih, mantel kesayangan ku jadi kebakar" Kakashi melemparkan Mantelnya asal. "Kau akan membayar apa yang kau lakukan Naruto Uzumaki"

Kakashi menghilang dari pandangan Naruto begitu saja.

Naruto melihat sekelilingnya. "Disana" Naruto mengayunkan tinjunya, dan yang ia pukul hanya lah udara kosong. "Sial"

"NARUTO AWAS"

"NARU-KUN MENGHINDAR"

Kakashi berada dibelakang Naruto dengan mengayunkan Chidori pada jantung Naruto.

"Kau akan mati Naruto"

Shok, bukan hanya Kakashi, tapi Sasuke dan Hinata juga shok melihat Chidari Kakashi hanya menembus tubuh Naruto bagaikan hantu, yang memang Sasuke dan Hinata tidak mengetahui kalau Naruto adalah pengguna Akuma no Mi bertipe Logia.

"Mu-mustahil"

Naruto mengeringai. "Kau pikir bisa menyentuhku Kakashi" ejek Naruto.

Kakashi segera melompat mundur kebelakang, tapi Ia dikejutkan dengan Naruto yang tiba-tiba ada dibelakangnya. "Kau pikir, kau bisa melebihi kecepatan Guntur, Kakashi" ucap Naruto menyeringai.

Menunjuk Kakashi dengan jari telunjuknya, sebuah kumpulan petur tercipta dijari telunjuknya.

[Goro Mode: 100 volt: Tsurugi]

Boft!

Naruto terkejut, yang Ia kenai hanya lah sebuah bunshin. Menengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang, Kakashi dibelakangnya dengan Chidori yang diarahkan pada Naruto untuk kedua kalinya, dan juga ditempat yang sama.

"Walaupun kau secepatan apapun, dan seperti hamtu kau tidak akan bisa mengelak dari serangan kejutan" ucap Kakashi.

"Heh, kau yakin." Naruto menyeringai.

Blush!

Kakashi menatap shok serangannya yang hanya menembus tubuh Naruto.

"Kau tidak pernah belajar dari kesalahan, neh Kakashi" Naruto memutar tubuhnya kebelakang, dengan mengayunkan kaki kanannya ke kepala Kakashi, dengan tangan kiri menyentuh tanah.

Tap!

Kakashi menangkap kaki kanan Naruto dengan mudah. Mengangkat tubuhnya tinggi menggunakan tangan kiri, Naruto mengarahkan tumit kakinya pada kepala Kakashi.

Kakasi melepaskan tangkapannya pada kaki Naruto, dan melompat mundur untuk menghindari serangan Naruto.

Tapi Naruto telah menyiapkan seragan selanjutnya, ditangan kanannya.

[Mera Mode: Higan]

[Eart Rellase: Eart Shield]

Duar!Duar!Duar!

Lebih dari 10 kali Naruto menembakan peluru api tapi tidak ada satu pun yang mengenai Kakashi yang berada dibalik dindinng tanah.

Bergerak bagaikan guntur, Naruto muncul kembali diatas Kakashi.

[Mera Mode: Enkai...]

Muncul sebuah api yang mengelilingi Naruto dengan cepat.

[...Hibashira]

Duuaaarr!

Sebuah suara ledakan bergemuruh di tempat Kakashi berlindung dengan perisai tanahnya. Debu berterbangan disekitar tempat Kakashi yang membuat Kakashi terhalangi oleh kumpulan debu, berserta asap dari ledakan.

Asap dan debu mulai menipis, sayangnya sosok Kakashi tidak terlihat karena terhalangi oleh tanah yang membentuk kubah.

Perlahan-lahan kubah tersebut menghilang, dan menampakan sosok Kakashi yang masih berdiri tegak tanpa kelelahan, walaupun telah menggunakan banyak jutsu.

Tap!

Naruto menapakan kakinya dengan sempurna didepan Kakashi. "Sudah ku duga kau akan menggunakan jutsu itu, Kakashi, dan nampaknya kau tidak kelelahan" ucap Naruto datar.

"Pemikiran yang hebat, dan memang benar aku tidak kelelahan, dan akan aku beri tau satu hal, seorang Shichibukai mempunyai kapasitas Cakra 5x lipat dari seorang Anbu" balas Kakashi.

"Souka, tapi bagaimana..."

Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya, dan kembali muncul didepan Kakashi, dengan mengayunkan tangan kanannya yang terkepal dengan kuat kebagian perut Kakashi.

"...Mendapat serangan terus menerus"

Buak!Buak!Buak!

"Akan aku ledeni Uzumaki"

Buak!Buak!Buak!

Kakashi dan Naruto saling mengadulan pukulan mereka satu sama lain.

"Kena kau Uzumaki" Kakashi mengayunkan tangan kirinya yang terkepal, dan dilapisi sebuah cakra.

Blush!

Sayangnya pukulan Kakashi hanya menembus tubuh Naruto.

"Sayang sekali serangan mu tak mempan Kakashi" Naruto membalikan pukulan Kakashi dengan Bokushoku no Haki melapisi tangannya.

Buuuaakkkgghh!

Kakashi terpental jauh hingga menabrak dinding kayu kapalnya. Bekas tabrakan Kakashi dengan dinding kapal, dapat dibuktikan dengan dinding kapal yang hampir berlubang.

Darah segar keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya. Perlahan-lahan dia bangkit dari jatuhnya dan mengelap darah yang ada di sela bibirnya. "Cih." Kakashi meludahkan darahnya yang masih berada didalam mulut. "Jangan kau pikir kau sudah menang Uzumaki." ucap Kakashi dingin. Kedua tangannya dengan crpat ksebuah Handseal.

Suara bagiakan 1000 burung berkicau terdengar ditelinga para buronan, ketika sebuah kumpulan petir yang bagaikan Chidori tercipta ditangan kanan Kakashi.

Naruto membulatkan matanya, Kakashi menghilang. Melirik kesegala sisi, Kenbunshoku no Haki-nya juga aktif dimendapatkan posisi Kakashi, tapi kali ini posisi Kakashi sudah sangat berbahaya.

Mengalihkan pandangan pada Sasuke, Naruto melihat Kakashi tepat dibelakangnya. "SASUKE DI BELAKANG MU"

Mendengarkan teriakan dari sahabat lamanya, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang. Telat sudah, Sasuke sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain pasrah.

"Kalau aku tidak bisa membunuh mu, maka aku akan membunuh teman mu" Kakashi mengarahkan jutsu-nya.

"_Sial tak akan sempat." guman _Naruto.

[Raikiri]

[Archery Techniques: Cakra Arrow]

Duuuaaarr!

Suara gemuruh terjadi, diikuti dengan debu dan asap yang berterbangan ketempat ledakan, dimana Kakashi akan menyerang Sasuke dengan Raikiri.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya dengan tangan kiri melindungi matanya dari debu yang berterbangan didepannya. "Serangan siapa barusan" batin Sasuke.

Tap!

Kakashi melompat mundur untuk menghindari sebuah anak panah cakra yang mengarah padanya. Menapakan kakinya sempurna mata Kakashi menatap tajam tempat ledakan. "Siapa kau? Tunjukan diri mu!" ucap Kakashi keras.

Asap dan debu yang diperhetikan Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, dan Kakashi mulai menipis.

Dibalik kumpulan asap terlihat sosok lelaki berambut hitam jabrik, bermara onyx tajam, memakai jaket hitam berlengan panjang berkerah tinggi hingga dagu, dibalut syal putih panjang, memakai celana panjang hitam, dengan sepatu bots hitam dikakinya yang mencapai setengah betis, dan juga terdapat sebuah busur yang terbuat dari cakra dilengan kanannya.

"Lama tak bertemu..." Lelaki itu membalik badannya, dan menatap Kakashi tajam. "Kakashi Hatake"

.

Bersambung!

Gomen lama update

Ada yang tau siapa yang menyelamatkan Sasuke?

.

Mohon Review

.


End file.
